


Clipped

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, Hurt Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Season 8 finale divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels have fallen. 3 ex angels are now living in the bunker and Dean wants to help his own angels. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped

Dean walked through the hallway, scrubbing his face with his hands.

It has been a week since the angels fell.

Since the Winchesters found Castiel, Balthazar and Gabriel’s with their wings clipped, their backs burned and bleeding.

Sam was also on the mend from the aborted trials, it was a slow process, but it was expected. When he saw Gabriel, he somehow picked him up and started patching him up, leaving Dean to fix his own angels. 

Castiel was rough. When he woke up, he started to cry and saying to was all his fault, telling the others that his grace was the final ingredient.

Balthazar handled it oddly. He just looked confused and looked down at his body and asked Dean if he was human. When he said yes, he gave a humorless chuckle and said it was ironic, how he used to sneer at humanity and now is a part of it. 

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he entered their room, seeing the ex-angels laying together on their sides. They were still wearing bandages around their chests, making Dan grimaced at the two red lines showing through; he has to change them.

“Dean?”

He looked to the bed and saw Castiel was awake, looking at him in concern.

“Hey.” He said, walking up to the bed, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. What about you?”

“I’m fine, Cas.”

“Dean, I haven’t seen you slept since…” Castiel said, trailing off, “You should sleep.”

“Cas, I’m fine-”

“You better listen to him.” Balthazar said sleepily, “Now get in bed with us or we will knock you out and drag you in.”

Dean snickered and climbed in bed, careful as the ex-angels moved to accommodate him. He sighed as he reached over and stroked Balthazar’s hair as he rubbed Castiels arm.

“Get well, you guys.” He murmured before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Some angsty shmoop here. 
> 
> I liked the idea that when the angels fell that they would be human. Shame they didn’t do that. So, here the angels are human and their wings burned off. Luckily, their humans are with them. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
